Special things in life
by mentallydatingStingEucliffe
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and aniversary with Natsu (this is that kind of story) and she run's into Sting and Rouge soon after get's dumped by Natsu. Isuck at summaries and this is my first story and it's a StiCY!
1. Chapter 1

Special suprises in life

**I do not own fairy tail or StiCy I'm just a fan.**

A/N:My first fanfic and Sticy story hope you like it!

* * *

It was one the most happiest days of Lucy's life -other than her parents death- it was her birthday and anniversary with Natsu the love of her life. That day Lucy was wearing a baby blue shirt with pink cherry blossoms with a mini leather jacket. She also wore a mini jeans skirt and black tights under with combat boots, her whip and keys.

Lucy P.O.V

While I was walking to the guild I bumped into someone landing on my but,looking up I saw nonother than Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney with their exeeds. " Well look what we have here Rouge that weak fairy, _blondie. _What brings you here huh?" Sting beamed cockily which made a vein pop. "Look I don't have time for this Sting, plus it's my birthday can't you be a little nicer to me today,and your blonde too you stingy bee bastard! Hi Rouge." I yelled at Sting taking out a scythe out of no where."Look blondie I'm sorry where'd you get that thing from anyway let me make it up to ya c'mon." Sting begged me."Sorry Stingy bee but no I have a date with Natsu bye."I told him before runnig to the guild.

When I got there I saw Natsu kissing Lisanna and it broke my heart to shreds. "N-natsu why, why today on my birthday!" I cried a them causing the whole guild to look at me. " Look Luce I'm sorry but I love you and Lisanna, your off the team too I'm replacing you with Lisanna 'cause your too weak please don't be mad-"

Natsu explained before being cut off by me slapping him with tears in my eyes. I Dammit Natsu that's not only your choice to kick her off!" Shouted Erza at him. "Yeah flame-brain you can't just kick her off because of you and Lisanna wanna be together!" Gray dragged out. "Why are you trying to stop me, aren't you tired of saving her everytime we go on a mission!" Natsu snapped back with a smirking Lisanna in his arms. By that time I ran out the guild not hearing the rest. I ran into my house not realising Sting and Rouge were there.

A/N: I can't beleive I wrote all of this. It was suppose to be a one-shot *thinking of B.A.P's Oneshot giggling*


	2. Chapter 2

Special Things In Life 

Past Sting P.O.V

After me and Rouge bumped into that fairy, we decided that we should go to a restaurant close by the fairy tail guild, while we were walking by I heard a loud voices hurting my dragon slayer ears. I realize it was Natsu-san, the stripper guy, the redhead and find the Blondie which I smelt tears coming from her and suddenly I have the feeling to get angry about it. "Hey,Rouge and you two lets go to blonde's house were gonna have a sleep over." I commented while walking ahead.

Regular P.O.V

"W-what are y-you doing in my house b-bakas?" The crying mage asked the dragon slayers. "Well Blondie We were walking by your weak guild heard what happened and you know if you want you can join sabertooth if you want to but if you decide to stay here well let's just say that it a give-give situation, anyways we need to crash here for our mission and in return we train you, sounds goo right?" Sting answered with another question while he couldn't believe he what was coming out his mouth, he was never this nice not even to his partners.

"O-okay but no one can find out, and your helping pay rent here got it boys and exceeds!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed making them surprised but everyone noticed Sting's smirk with a little tint of blush. "O-oi Blondie I'm starving go by some food w-will ya!" Sting stuttered while pushing Lucy out of the apartment. "Fine jeez calm down if you don't mind!" She muttered to her self as she left a smirking Rouge looking at Sting who was blushing the hair color of Erza.

"Open the gate of the lion Leo!" Lucy called upon Loke. "What can I do for you hime?" Loke bowed at Lucy. I need you to come with me to see master and tell him that I'm leaving the guild for awhile." Lucy commanded to a shocked Loke before she explained the cause why. As they were walking into the guild going up the stairs they heard someone yell. "Lucyyy~!" They saw Happy who flew into her chest. "Uh Happy what's wrong huh?" they asked at the same time."Natsu and Lissanna keep ignoring me wahhhh can I stay with you please?!" Happy cried to them. "It's okay Happy you can stay with me, stay here for now okay." Lucy answered the blue winged cat. "H-hai!" He answered

Lucy knocked on master Makarhov's door and heard a "come in" from him. "What is t child?" Makarhov questioned the mage. "Well master I'd like to leave the guild for a little so I can train to become stronger- actually never -mind what I was about to say master sorry before bothering you." And with that Lucy left Makarov by himself andd dismissed Loke, now was her and Happy after he too an enraged Natsu that he lived with Lucy now.

Sting P.O.V

After Lucy left Rouge and Lector had something in their eyes I've never seen before especially from Rouge. "So Sting what's up with you, you never acted like that so what's up tell doctor Rouge 'kay!" Rouge teased a blushing Sting. Eh- what are you talkin' about nothings wrong." Sting said rather fast. "Hey Rouge isn't it blondie's birthday we should buy a cake for her remember I have to apologize and fine I think I like her so shut up already dammit!" The blonde boy stated while they all nodded and went to buy the cake.

Lucy P.O.V

while walking the longer way to my apartment I decided to tell Happy my secret. "Happy if you want to live with me you have to keep a secret and you can't tell anyone not even Natsu or Gray okay?" I said in a worried tone thinking about Sting for an unknown reason and blushed madly meanwhile Happy nodded. "I'm now living with Sting and Rouge from Sabertooth and they're going to train me in return and promise you won't tell like you always do Happy please." I begged the exeed who answered back with an 'aye' and I smiled at him. "Okay then let's go home then!" I stated excitedly while thinking about how much happend to me today, I met Sting and Rouge while I got my heartbroken but I found out that my boyfriend is a two timing bastard but hey bad from good the special things matter more than the bad like having a crush on a certain blonde dragon slayer.

Once we got back all the lights were out and I told Happy to go to the power box, I decided to try the lights but suddenly candles were lit and I saw Sting holding a cake that said 'Happy birthday Lucy best of luck with us'. "O-oi close your eyes for a second p-please!" A Blushing Sting ordered me to do so which I followed by choice. "Happy birthday Lucy here's my gift to you." Sting muttered before kissing me on the cheek, I guess birthdays are good luck then,huh.

AU: Cliffhanger ha sorry for the lateness I've been trying to but couldn't so the next one would probably be in two or three weeks sorry for the wait please review! Byyye


End file.
